Foi magia
|year=2004 |semiplace=15th |semipoints=38 |previous=Deixa-me sonhar (só mais uma vez) |next=Amar }} Foi Magia was the first Portuguese entry of the semi-final era. It represented the country at the 2004 Contest, and it was performed by Sofia Vitória. It was performed 7th in the semi-final, following Andorra and preceding Monaco. It finished 15th with 38 points. As it was outside the top ten, the song failed to qualify for the final. Lyrics Portuguese= Eu não sei como foi Não sei o que me deu Mas de repente lá estava eu Foi magia, foi magia E lá estavas tu A sorrir para mim Eu nunca vi nada assim Foi magia, foi magia Foi magia Quando eu te toquei e o beijo que te dei (Foi magia) na-na-naquele dia (Foi magia) naquele dia Foi magia Quando eu te toquei e o beijo que te dei (Foi magia) na-na-naquele dia (Foi magia) naquele dia Ha... Não sei o que me deu Mas o que me aconteceu Foi algo divinal Foi magia, foi magia Eu não sei como foi Que me deu p'ra tal Eu nunca fiz nada igual Foi magia, foi magia Foi magia Quando eu te toquei e o beijo que te dei (Foi magia) na-na-naquele dia (Foi magia) naquele dia Foi magia Quando eu te toquei e o beijo que te dei Naquele dia (Foi magia) na-na-naquele dia (Foi magia) na-na-naquele dia Foi magia Quando eu te toquei e o beijo que te dei (Foi magia) na-na-naquele dia (Foi magia) na-na-naquele dia Foi, foi magia Quando eu te toquei e o beijo que te dei Naquele dia (Foi magia) na-na-naquele dia (Foi magia) Foi magia (Foi magia)http://diggiloo.net/?2004pt Translation by Nicolás Bertón et al.. |-| Translation= I don't know what it was I don't know what got into me But suddenly, there I was It was magic, it was magic And there you were Smiling at me I've never seen anything like this It was magic, it was magic It was magic When I touched you, and I gave you a kiss (It was magic) on, on, on that day (It was magic) on that day It was magic When I touched you, and I gave you a kiss (It was magic) on, on, on that day (It was magic) on that day Ha... I don't know what got into me But the things that happened Were quite divine It was magic, it was magic I don't know what it was That made me act like that I never did anything like that before It was magic, it was magic It was magic When I touched you, and the kiss that I gave you (It was magic) on, on, on that day (It was magic) on that day It was magic When I touched you, and the kiss that I gave you On that day (It was magic) on, on, on that day (It was magic) on, on, on that day It was magic When I touched you, and the kiss that I gave you (It was magic) on, on, on that day (It was magic) on, on, on that day It was magic When I touched you, and the kiss that I gave you On that day (It was magic) on, on, on that day (It was magic) It was magic (It was magic) References Videos Category:Portugal Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2004 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers